This invention relates generally to snubber devices and more particularly to a snubber device for an elastomeric vibration isolator.
The guidance system for a missile program requires an inertial sensor assembly that can survive a severe shock input, such as one of 400 Gs (1 G equals the force of gravity). The inertial sensor assembly comprises sensors, such as accelerometers and gyroscopes, mounted to a rigid aluminum structure. Because the accelerometers and gyroscopes are relatively fragile instruments, they are isolated from external vibration and shock inputs by means of vibration isolators. It is the function of the vibration isolators to absorb the high energy of the shock input, thereby protecting the sensors. The shock input that must be absorbed by this particular inertial sensor assembly greatly exceeds the requirements of other current programs utilizing the same hardware.
Under high radial shock loads, the internal metal insert of an isolator deflects and can impact the outer element of the isolator, thereby creating excessive G forces. This places a great amount of strain on the isolator, which reduces the survivability of the system in the shock environment. This deflection of the isolators can also damage the sensors mounted thereon.
One option would be to stiffen the isolators by constructing them of different, stiffer material. Although this would lead to reduced deflection of the isolator, the isolator would not absorb the energy of the shock input and, as a result, the sensors would be damaged. Thus, this option is not feasible.
Another option would be to greatly increase the size of the isolator such that the inner element could not impact the outer element. Due to the size constraints of the guidance system, however, this option is not practical.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a way to reduce the strain experienced by a vibration isolator under high G loading.
There is a further need in the art for a cost-effective way to increase the survivability of a vibration isolator in a shock environment.
The present invention meets the needs of the prior art by providing a radial snubber that reduces the strain experienced by a vibration isolator. The radial snubber is placed about the inner element of the isolator. Under high G loading, the snubber cushions the impact of the inner element against the remainder of the isolator. Thus, the deflection of the inner element is avoided, thereby reducing strain on the isolator and damage to the inertial sensors.